Upcoming Season Spoilers
These are ideas by people, also, SPOILER ALERT!!!! Reboot ideas that are hella gay AKA TODO LIST (From least important to most important) * Stop rewriting chapter 4 * Tell everyone to read Homestuck * explain how bad David is really * pre-order of Link, Cosimia and kid Jake(being worked on rn) * Classpect abilites introduced in Chapter 3, 4, and 5. Everyone will use it by Chapter 7. * Kill off that one dude * ”You have 7 days.” * Finish the fucking courtoom scene * Introduce the Crimson * somehow involve my HS fan characters in to this mess * Balance out Blood and Nacha’s chars * Tell Blood that fighting isn’t the only skills people can do * Flesh out the Earthlings * Introduce Saurian tribe, Ninja, Mages, Zerker, Pirate and Angels because just 4 wasn’t enough * Flesh out why everyone on Earth has the ability to create weird machines and futurstic stuff * Retcon the prologue * Somehow involve the previous few seasons in to the reboot * who’s gaia? Bajiwolf's Ideas(PRE-REBOOT) Season 4, Chapter 3, episode 2 The guild meet a tribal leader called the Monarc Tribe, they are a tribe that was invaded by ghouls once forcing them to relocate, the leader asks if he can join the guild with his army Season 4, Chapter 3, episode 1 Bajiwolf decided to leave the guild and start a new empire, it was a tiring job but with help from his army, he built their palace and start to continue on the walls and houses Season 5, Chapter 1, episode 1 Bajiwolf's empire is in trouble and bajiwolf and his army was able to defend it but with the cost of their lives, the remaining survivors are the Samurai, the whole guild, Romano and Woll Season 5, Chapter 9, episode 6 Bajiwolf, now living in Fal'amid,a place where dead people live in, says he will proove he is worthy of becoming leader of the Gods, he pleads to the Elder Gods he is ready to take the challenge, he then goes and takes the challenges and he then succeeds, he then becomes the leader of the Gods and is granted good power, but he said he must not kill anyone who has not sinned. He then sees the ghouls fighting the guild, he then dives in and assists them, with new powers, and new forms Season 3, Chapter 2, Episode 1-6 Bajiwolf tells the whole guild that there is a sword that has great powers is discovered, it's shards have been found, all 5 shards in different areas guarded by ancient guardians, if they form them all, they will be greeted with the wielder of the sword and must fight him, but if they successfully defeat the welder, they will get the Freemaker Sword TheBeastNamedSean's Ideas(PRE-REBOOT) Season 3 Chapter 2, episode 1, The good guy The leader of the ninja tribe steps up and starts helping the guild to stop the ghouls from taking over Europe. Seaon 3 Chapter 2, episdoe 5, Battle against time The half ghoul half mage was discovered to be possed by the monster king Erazor! He plans to erase the guild from time and space, only problem is, he's too week to do it! Season 3, Chapter 8, episode 6, Erasing the race The ghouls have been brought back to their destroyed hometown, after a brutal fight, Sean has prepared a seal for the ghouls, that can never be broken..(Please, no more ghouls) Season 4 Chapter 1 Episode 1, Split decison A few days after the remaning ghouls have been sealed Pizza seems to gave gone insane, and VICKEY and Pizza seal Sean's home away from Sean and co Season 5 Chapter 3, Episode 1, The ultimate challenge In order to fight time breakers, the guild climbs atop MT BOTTE, a mountain that is said to have a god that can train people to fight evil, the only problem is the climb is reaching near the thermosphere and has never been climbed, Season 8(The time where I quit) chapter 1, Quitter Sean, Jake, Devin, and Kate quit the guild due to another war happening.. The guild is weakend, and they've angered the god of discord... Season 10000000000000000000000 I unfriend Blood on purpose. Wait that already happened? Oh. Bloodee's Idea(PRE REBOOT) Fight or Die? SEASON 6 EPISODE 1 An Evil Villan 'Stephen' (Meaning Death) Stole Sakuya,Jane And kate And the Guild is Determined to get Stephen back.. But Stephen wants Blood DEAD if They want them back Season 4 chapter 3 Blood has had enough of Sean Putting blood Down Saying blood is Not his real brother and hurting bloods feelings, this Has to be the Biggest fight yet.... MORE CRAP TO COME FROM BAJI! BLOOD AND SEAN Category:Spoilers Category:Ideas Category:Episode Ideas Category:Chapter Ideas